


"Forevalways"

by borrowedphrases



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Childhood Memories, Friends to Lovers, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Marshmallow Fluff, Nose Kissing, Pillow Theft, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: A hand on his face wakes Takeru from his sleep.
Relationships: Shiba Takeru/Umemori Genta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Tokusatsu Kisses Flash Ficathon 2020





	"Forevalways"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poeticname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticname/gifts).



> The prompt was "knightly hand kisses for Takeru."

The heavy warmth of a hand pressed over his face wakes Takeru from his sleep. He blinks into the soft darkness, one eye covered by fingers, the other catching the light shimmer of moonlight from the nearby window. After a few more blinks, purposeful and slow, he smiles drowsily against the calluses of the familiar palm, then presses a soft kiss to the inside of the wrist before gently moving it down to rest over his chest rather than his face.

Nimble, narrow fingers curl lose around the ends of Takeru's own and memory floats up into his half-waking thoughts. When his hands were much smaller but held just as gently, though the fingers were a bit more clumsy and a bit less clean. He remembers a tug of boyish enthusiasm on his arm and a smile like a sunrise, though twice as bright. He remembers the awkward knob of a knee sinking into the grass of the training yard.

With his little handmade wooden practice sword tucked dutifully at his side, Genta had sworn to protect Takeru _"forevalways"_ then kissed the backs of Takeru's knuckles with such sloppy-wet earnesty that Takeru's face had heated up all the way to his ears and he'd been forced to chase Genta all around the yard until they were both covered in mud and receiving fondly disapproving looks from Jii.

Takeru's face feels a bit warm just from the memory. His childhood embarrassment unwilling to yield even now, with Genta snoring softly beside him on their shared futon, both of them very much grown, in a state of undress, and having shared so much more than a chivalrous kiss to the back of the hand. Genta, his dearest friend and chosen partner, who had somehow stolen most of Takeru's pillow in his sleep-driven quest to curl as close to Takeru as he possibly can.

With great care so as not to wake him, Takeru rolls onto his side, Genta's arm limply sliding from Takeru's chest down to rest in the dip of his side. He lifts the hand Genta had kissed so many years ago and slides his fingers into the sleepy mess of Genta's hair. After a little kiss to the tip of Genta's nose, Takeru shuts his eyes and slips back into sleep.


End file.
